


Love Me Tender

by goodlivin2u



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean singing to Cas, Elvis - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, not related to twist and shout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodlivin2u/pseuds/goodlivin2u
Summary: Dean can't sleep, so he goes into the bunker's kitchen to make tea and read up on lore. Cas finds him and they start to sway to the music, slowly dancing the night away.





	Love Me Tender

Dean quietly padded into the bunker’s kitchen in his dead man’s robe and slippers, careful not to disturb anyone. It was close to 3am, so he turned on the tea kettle. As the water heated up, he chose a book from the library’s archives and set it on the table. The radio was playing in the background – some cheesy “Love Songs after Dark” station that Cas had chosen. He didn’t like the bunker to be completely silent at night, so Dean allowed him this one pleasure.

As Dean was pouring his cup of tea, Cas came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Dean.

“Hello, Dean. Why are you still up?”

“I couldn’t sleep. Thought I might as well catch up on some lore.” He turned his head and kissed Cas’ cheek.

“Would you like some company?”

“If you’d like… then yeah, Cas. I always love having you around.”

Sometime during their conversation, they had started swaying back and forth to the music. Dean turned around to face Cas, still holding him. Dean leaned down and started singing softly in Cas’ ear:

_“Love me tender,_

_Love me sweet._

_Never let me go._

_You have made my life complete,_

_And I love you so.”_

Cas nuzzled into Dean’s neck, getting more comfortable.

  _“Love me tender,_

_Love me true._

_All my dreams fulfilled._

_For my darling, I love you,_

_And I always will._

_Love me tender,_

_Love me long,_

_Take me to your heart._

_For it's there that I belong,_

_And we'll never part.”_

 

Cas moved his hand to Dean’s chest, and Dean covered it with his own. Dean leaned down to capture Cas’ lips in a gentle kiss, and continued crooning:

 " _Love me tender,_

_Love me true._

_All my dreams fulfilled._

_For my darling, I love you,_

_And I always will._

_Love me tender,_

_Love me dear._

_Tell me you are mine._

_I'll be yours through all the years,_

_Till the end of time._

_Love me tender,_

_Love me true._

_All my dreams fulfilled._

_For my darling, I love you,_

_And I always will.”_

 

The song stopped, but they kept swaying. They didn’t notice their tea getting cold or what came next on the radio. They were completely absorbed in each other. At that specific moment in time, Dean and Cas were the only things that mattered.

  _I'll be yours through all the years,_

_Till the end of time._

_For my darling, I love you,_

_And I always will._


End file.
